The futur is slash
by Midwintertears
Summary: Avec un Retourneur de Temps, on peut explorer le passé. Et le futur, que réserve t’il ? Découvrir ce qu’on est devenu peut se révéler très…surprenant !


Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : The futur is slash.

Avertissement : Slash & lemon. Il ne faut pas lire quelque chose qu'on n'aime pas et/ou qu'on désapprouve, surtout si l'auteur vous informe de quoi il retourne, sinon, quand on envoie des critiques non constructives dans une review après, ça fait troll qui sait pas lire!

Disclaimer : Blablablablablabla JKRowling Blablabla !

* * *

**The futur is slash.**

_Je suis très beau !_

_Bon, d'accord, j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais beau, mais là, je me trouve profondément sublime !_

_J'ai toujours mon teint d'ivoire, aussi frais que du lait avec juste une touche de rose sur les joues qui me donne bonne mine. _

_J'ai toujours les yeux aussi gris et aussi perçants que j'ai hérités de ma mère. _

_Mes traits ont un peu changé, par contre, ils sont devenus encore plus fins, plus adultes et il y a quelque chose d'insolent qui me plait énormément dans le dessin de mes paupières et de mes lèvres._

_J'ai grandi enfin. Je suis longtemps resté petit pour mon âge et je me demandais quand les hormones de croissance allaient enfin faire leur effet, et voilà: je suis devenu plus grand, tout en restant svelte, ce qui me confère une silhouette délicate et gracile. J'ai même l'air un peu frêle, un peu trop maigre, voir fragile, mais ma démarche compense largement ce défaut si c'en est un !_

_Je me tiens très droit, je marche d'un pas leste presque silencieux et mon port de tête ne mérite aucun autre qualificatif que « parfait »._

_Mes cheveux sont toujours de ce blond presque blanc, mais j'ai changé de coiffure: je ne les colle plus en arrière avec trois tonnes de gomina, je les laisse libres avec juste une séparation sur le côté de ma frange, c'est mieux ainsi, on voit mieux à quel point ils sont fins et souples._

_Je pourrais encore disserter longtemps sur le reflet d'acier que mon regard semble projeter, mais l'unique conclusion de toutes ces réflexions, c'est que je suis devenu aussi beau et aussi charismatique qu'un séraphin !_

C'est ainsi que Draco-12 ans observait Draco-18 ans: il aimait le jeune homme qu'il était devenu !

Comment avait-il été plongé dans le futur ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus très bien, cette magie-là le dépassait, mais qu'importe ? Il était aussi invisible qu'un mort, ce qui lui permettait de contempler son « moi » du futur sans être vu, et le tout dans un état d'euphorie à l'idée d'un jour devenir si agréable à regarder !

Un peu plus loin, Ron-12 ans vivait la même expérience :

_J'ai changé, tiens ! Je suis devenu encore plus grand qu'avant ! Je mesure combien ? Un mètre quatre-vingt ? Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais été doué pour évalué les distances, mais Harry à l'air d'un nain en comparaison !_

_Heureusement que je suis moins dégingandé ! Aujourd'hui, à 12 ans, je suis assez maigre (malgré la quantité de sucreries que je m'envoie tous les jours ! __Ç__a c'est du métabolisme !) et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un grand machin efflanqué et maigrichon, mais je constate qu'à 18 ans, je me suis un peu étoffé, j'ai pris des muscles ! Et pas les gros trucs gonflés tout moches du type qui prend des stéroïdes (en plus, il paraît que ça fait rétrécir les burnes, ces trucs-là!), non, j'ai juste le corps svelte mais puissant du mec naturellement sportif ! J'ai une belle carrure aussi._

_Je marche d'un pas souple et plus assuré qu'avant, la tête haute. J'ai l'air d'avoir confiance en moi, c'est une bonne chose, ça veut dire que j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose dont je suis fier et que je suis décomplexé !_

_Mon visage s'est allongé, tant mieux, mon long nez fait moins désordre, mes taches de rousseur sont mieux réparties, concentrées sur le nez et les pommettes, c'est plus joli que quand j'en avais aussi sur le front et le menton._

_J'ai du me brouiller avec mon coiffeur par contre, mais c'est pas grave, je suis très bien avec les cheveux longs, j'aime surtout cette façon qu'ont mes mèches de me retomber sur les yeux, même si ça doit un peu m'encombrer pour voir où je vais. Ils ne sont pas aussi longs que ceux de Bill, à peine ils m'arrivent aux épaules, en fait, j'ai un peu l'air d'un chanteur de rock, je me demande de quoi j'aurais l'air avec une guitare dans les mains ! __Ç__a devrait bien m'aller !_

_Mon look est toujours négligé, mais ça ne me donne plus l'air d'un boulet incapable de s'habiller tout seul, j'ai juste l'air d'être plus cool, plus nonchalant, peut-être paresseux, un poil rebelle..._

_Ouais, j'aime bien ce que je vais devenir !_

Le Ron de 18 ans était entrain de discuter avec Hermione et Harry dans le parc de Poudlard, tous les trois avaient leurs sacs de cours à leurs pieds, en plus d'une demi-douzaine de livres dans les bras pour Hermione.

Cela faisait bizarre d'entendre sa propre voix muée, elle était très grave, mais très chaude et très sensuelle aussi. Cette petite discussion prit fin quand Hermione fit remarquer qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours.

Alors qu'Hermione semblait très excitée à l'idée de rester enfermée en quatre murs à écouter un prof soporifique, Harry fit la moue. Mais pas Ron. Au contraire, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux. Ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi brillants que ceux d'Hermione qui criaient la faim de savoir de celle-ci, mais ils étaient plutôt rêveurs. Le Ron de 12 ans s'en inquiéta: aimait-il les cours à présent ? Comment pouvait-on tout à coup aimer l'école après l'avoir autant détestée ?

Le trio s'en alla vers le château, le mini-moi invisible de Ron sur les talons. Une fois arrivé près de la porte des cachots, celui-ci put constater qu'il n'était pas seul: un mini-Draco était présent dans l'attroupement de Serpentards. C'était très curieux, pensa t'il, car il n'y avait pas de mini-Harry, de mini-Hermione, ni de mini-n'importe qui d'autre ! Juste lui et Malfoy !

Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle à cela, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus, déjà qu'il avait du mal à se souvenir de comment le phénomène qu'il était entrain de vivre était survenu...

Le Draco de 12 ans, lui, ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, trop occupé qu'il était à s'admirer lui-même, décidément, on était narcissique, dans cette famille ! Mais quand il vit Ron, ils échangèrent un regard intrigué, s'interrogeant silencieusement l'un l'autre sans obtenir de réponse. Après s'être rendu compte qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir se voir et s'entendre, ils jetèrent un œil sur le moi du futur de l'autre, le trouvèrent plutôt pas mal, mais ne l'admirent pas.

—Tu es encore plus moche dans le futur ! Se lancèrent-ils à l'unisson.

La porte s'ouvrit et les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la classe.

Le premier choc fut quand Draco-18 ans pris place près du trio, mais plus particulièrement, il s'installa à côté de Ron-18 ans qui ne sembla pas gêné le moins du monde. Au contraire, quand le stylo de Draco roula et tomba du pupitre, Ron s'empressa de le lui ramasser, ce qui lui valut un « merci », mot qui ne sonne pas « malfoyen » de prime abord, mais que Draco avait bel et bien prononcé, d'une voix dépourvue du mépris qu'on lui prêtait d'habitude. Les deux garçons de 12 ans se regardèrent, l'air de se demander à quoi jouaient leurs versions futures.

Le cours de Rogue commença, chacun essaya de se concentrer même si la lumière qui apparaissait en traversant l'unique fenêtre du cachot rappelait que le temps dehors était plus approprié à une balade dans le parc qu'à rester cloitré en classe. Il faisait chaud et à peine après cinq minutes, la plupart des élèves somnolaient. Seule Hermione semblait capable de se concentrer.

Tout à coup, un spectacle sous la table attira l'attention des deux jeunes garçons : la main de Ron-18 ans s'était glissée sur celle de Draco-18 ans et la caressait tout en douceur. Draco répondit à cette caresse et leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent tandis qu'ils gardaient un visage impassible. Rogue annonça qu'il valait mieux prendre note de ce dont il allait parler qui était important pour l'examen. La main de Draco, qui était celle avec laquelle il écrivait, quitta celle de Ron pour saisir son stylo. Ron se rabattit alors sur le genou du blond, pour ensuite remonter sur l'intérieur de la cuisse. Harry devait avoir surpris ce geste car il fixait son meilleur ami avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

—Vous n'allez quand même pas vous peloter en classe ? Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Ron.

—Ben quoi ? Répondit Ron avec le ton le plus malicieux dont il était capable en parlant à voix basse, Je ne fais pas grand-chose...

Phrase qu'il ponctua en faisant passer sa main sur l'autre cuisse de Draco, sans oublier de faire un détour par l'entre-jambe. Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de relever le coin des lèvres à ce contacte (heureusement que Rogue s'était tourné pour écrire au tableau !). Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération et s'en retourna à son bloc-notes. Hermione ne remarquait rien, elle était hypnotisée par le cours, comme d'habitude.

Derrière eux, les deux garçons de 12 ans avaient de plus en plus de mal à comprendre.

—T'as vu où tu as mis ta main ?

—Tu avais l'air d'accord !

—T'as pas intérêt à recommencer !

—Mais...Je ne peux pas contrôler ce qu'il va faire...enfin ce que je...enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Draco répondit par un grognement et détourna la tête.

—Tu me diras quand « ils » auront fini. Moi, je veux pas regarder ça.

—Je suis aussi dégoûté que toi à l'idée qu'un jour nous devenions...euh...

—Nous ne serons jamais amis !

—Je crois que c'est plus que de l'amitié, ça !

—Je te hais, et tu me hais, la haine est donc la seule chose qu'il puisse y avoir entre nous !

— Je te jure que c'est ce que j'ai envie de croire moi aussi, mais voilà, on ne peut pas nier ce qu'on a sous les yeux...On est des...pédés !

—Je ne suis pas pédé, moi ! Il n'y a pas de pédé dans ma famille, nous sommes trop nobles pour qu'il y ait des dégénérés parmi nous !

—Ouais, ben, pourquoi tu as l'air d'aimer ça, que je te tripote sous la table ?

Ils se turent et le reste du cours se déroula en silence. Les gestes clandestins se poursuivirent tout de même sous la table. Une fois le cours terminé, ils se quittèrent car les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne devaient pas avoir le reste de l'après-midi en commun. Chacun des deux garçons de 12 ans suivit son moi du futur pour mieux l'observer.

_C'est impossible, je ne peux pas...Non, mais franchement, moi et ce crétin, ce salaud ? Non, je ne peux pas ! Qu'est-ce que je peux lui trouver d'abord ? Il est moche! Enfin, pas tellement enfin... Il est plutôt mignon a bien y réfléchir...Mais on s'en fout de ça, c'est Malfoy! Il a gardé son petit air insolent, en tout cas, comment mon moi de 18 ans peut le trouver attirant, il est tout gringalet ?_

De son côté, Draco pensait à peut près la même chose:

_Je ne peux pas croire que je puisse en jour avoir « cette tendance », surtout avec cet espèce de paysan bouseux ! Il est encore plus laid qu'avant ! Et ces longs cheveux, c'est vulgaire ! Comment je pourrais tomber aussi bas que pour aimer qu'il me touche ? Il est laid, mais laid ! Et démesurément grand, en plus...et fort...il doit être très protecteur avec m...hein, mais qu'est-ce que je dis, là ? Il me dégoûte!_

Le reste de l'après-midi défila, suivi par le repas du soir dans la Grande Salle. Au moment où on servit le dessert, Ron se leva en prétextant qu'il n'avait plus faim.

Hein ? Ron Weasley qui n'a pas faim, vous le croyez, vous ? Surtout que le dessert consistait en une série de pâtisseries fatalement irrésistibles ! Et ben, non, le roux se leva de table et s'enfui hors de la salle. Harry le regarda partir l'air de penser « Je sais bien ce qu'il va faire, mais qu'y puis-je ? Allez, maintenant, c'est au tour de Malfoy de se lever...5...4...3...2...1.... »

—J'ai plus faim, je vais directe me coucher ! Dit Draco.

Il se leva et suivit Ron.

Leurs mini-mois leur emboîtèrent le pas. Une fois arrivés dans le couloir, Draco rattrapa Ron et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

—Attends qu'on soit dans la Salle-sur-Demande, mon Draco, Dit le rouquin en riant.

Le Draco de 12 ans en fut profondément énervé:

—Weasley, je t'interdis formellement de prononcer mon prénom, qui plus est précédé d'un déterminant possessif se rapportant à toi !

—Ça ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée, rassure-toi !

Les deux « grands » se décidèrent à partir. Sur le chemin de la Salle-sur-demande, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, comme « Harry est célèbre, nous pas, mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fous, puisque je t'ai toi ! Nos familles se prennent pour des caricatures de Montaigu et Capulet, mais je m'en fous, puisque je t'ai toi ! Nos Maisons ne peuvent pas se sentir, mais je m'en fous, puisque je t'ai toi ! Peut importe ce qu'il adviendra tant qu'on sera là l'un pour l'autre...Je me fous royalement du monde entier tant que tu es là ! »

Ron avait une voix grave et chaleureuse, celle de Draco était fraîche et douce. Les deux garçons de 12 ans ne supportaient plus leur conversation romantique.

—Je suis tout même soulagé de constater qu' « ils » ne marchent pas en sautillant comme le veulent les clichés de tarlouzes ! Dit le petit Ron.

—Mais « ils » se tiennent quand même par la main ! Répliqua Draco non content en fixant avec mauvaise humeur la grande main virile de Ron serrer la sienne qui était fine et délicate.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte inconnue.

—Qui choisit le décor, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Draco-18 ans.

—J'ai une idée: aujourd'hui, on va mélanger! Pense à un truc, je pense de mon côté, et on entre !

—D'accord !

—De quoi est-ce qu' « ils » parlent ? Demanda Draco-12 ans.

—Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas cette pièce, Répondit Ron-12 ans.

Ils entrèrent tous quatre et découvrirent un décor mélangeant les fantasmes des deux « aînés ».

La moitié était recouverte de sable doré et les murs étaient en pierre. Une grosse malle était rangée dans un coin et une statue représentant un homme vêtu d'un péplum les surveillait depuis une niche dans le mur.

—Ça me rappelle mes vacances en Italie, Dit Draco-12ans, On dirait le Colisée de Rome...Mais tu dois l'ignorer puisque tu es trop pauvre pour voyager à l'étranger !

—J'ai de la famille en Roumanie et en Egypte, Maugréa Ron-12 ans.

L'autre moitié de la salle était dissimulée sous une végétation luxuriante. Des arbres sinueux étaient recouverts de lianes. Un énorme pommier trônait au centre, ce qui semblait étrange dans cette forêt qui ressemblait à celle d'Amazonie.

—J'ai opté pour la douceur, Dit Draco-18 ans.

—J'ai opté pour la douleur, Dit Ron-18 ans, Donc, nous commencerons par toi, mais avant...

Il étreignit fort la silhouette gracile de Draco en l'embrassant d'une passion dévorante. Et « dévorante » était le mot, car ils avaient l'air de s'avaler l'un l'autre.

« C'est écœurant ! » Pensèrent les deux petiots.

Et les aînés continuaient leur échange salivaire tout en se caressant. Leurs mains volaient sur le dos et la nuque de l'autre. Les longs doigts de Ron s'enfonçaient dans les cheveux pâles comme la lune de Draco et les caressaient. Les doigts fins de Draco attrapaient les mèches flamboyantes comme le soleil de Ron et les enroulaient autour de ses phalanges. Les deux petits commençaient à avoir peur quand ils se séparèrent pour se regarder dans les yeux.

Ron commença alors à déshabiller Draco avec le plus de délicatesse possible, comme s'il était une poupée de porcelaine précieuse qu'il fallait effeuiller avec douceur et prudence. Draco resta immobile et se laissa faire, non sans porter un regard amoureux sur le rouquin qui le dénudait lentement.

—Non, non, non, Suppliait Draco-12 ans à chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau douce et diaphane qui se montrait au jour.

Quand le blond fut entièrement dévêtu, le petit Ron fit « Beurk ! » et fit mine de se cacher les yeux dans ses mains, mais il écarta discrètement les doigts pour regarder quand même cette nudité gracieuse que son moi futur s'empressait d'embrasser à tous les endroits imaginables.

Ensuite, ce fut Draco qui déshabilla Ron, mais pour contraster avec la séance de strip-tease en douceur qui venait d'avoir lieur, il lui arracha ses vêtements comme un gosse surexcité qui déballe un cadeau pour avoir son jouet plus vite. Pendant ce temps, Ron caressait le dos et les fesses du blond, n'hésitant pas à lui écarter les fesses pour...

—Arrête ça ! Hurla vainement Draco-12 ans.

—J'ai plein de jolis muscles, Dit Ron-12 ans, Je suis vraiment bien foutu...et bien monté, aussi...toi qui te moques de mes grands pieds, tu peux constater que ce qu'on dit sur les hommes aux grands pieds est vrai...et je suis tout droit aussi...toi aussi, d'ailleurs...

—Non, pitié, tu ne peux pas me faire cet effet, tu es trop laid !

Les deux jeunes-hommes continuèrent à se langotter et à se toucher pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne se sépare du roux pour lui prendre les mains et l'emmener dans la jungle amazonienne qui devait être la partie due à son imagination.

Draco grimpa dans le pommier et se percha sur une branche. Il cueillit une pomme d'un rouge vif qui semblait fort juteuse et la tendit à Ron qui était resté au pied de l'arbre.

—Je vois, Dit celui-ci, J'ai compris la référence, tu as créé pour nous le jardin d'Eden...Et tu es le serpent tentateur qui va me séduire et me mener à devenir un pécheur !

Draco darda sa langue à la manière d'un serpent et tortilla son corps afin de donner un semblant d'ondulation reptilienne. Ron le rejoignit en haut de l'arbre. Draco appuya son regard argenté comme un ciel d'hiver dans l'azur de ciel d'été des yeux de Ron et lui dit :

—Laisse-toi séduire...

—Je suis déjà séduit !

—Ne résiste pas, cède-moi...

—Je ferai ce que tu veux !

—Goûte-moi ça !

Et Ron planta ses dents blanches et pointues dans la chaire parfumée de la pomme.

—Te voilà perverti !

—Ciel, mais je suis nu ! Toi aussi, par ailleurs !

—Je sais que tu adores ce qui a une saveur sucrée, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'agrémenter cette pomme d'un peu de miel...

En effet, en mordant un peu plus fort dans la pomme, Ron constata qu'elle était creuse et remplie d'un miel doré et onctueux. Il en fit alors couler sur le torse de Draco puis vint le lécher.

A ce stade, les deux petiots n'osaient même plus parler, faisaient mine d'être écœurés mais se retenaient d'avouer que le spectacle suscitait leur intérêt.

Draco se saisit d'une autre pomme, la troua et déversa le miel sur son ventre, sur ses cuisses et son sexe en veillant à bien enduire ce dernier endroit.

—J'ai bien fait de refuser les pâtisseries de Poudlard ! Dit Ron, A la place, je vais pouvoir te bouffer ta bite caramélisée, mon ange !

Draco répondit en éclatant d'un rire cristallin plein de fraîcheur.

Ron se mit en devoir d'effacer avec sa langue le tableau d'art abstrait que son amant avait peint. Il ne laissa pas une goutte de miel. Tout partit.

—Quelle horreur, j'ai ton truc dans la bouche ! Gémit Ron-12 ans.

—J'veux pas regarder...Dit Draco-12 ans.

—Tu fais pareil à présent !

—Quoi ?

—Ben, ils font un 69 !

—Ah non !

—Mais comment ils peuvent faire ça du haut d'un arbre ? Ils vont tomber !

Mais le pommier avait des branches anormalement larges qu'on aurait plutôt identifiées comme appartenant à un baobab. Ron et Draco avaient toute la place qu'ils voulaient pour tester leur imagination. Tous deux émettaient des soupirs d'extase tandis qu'ils réalisaient le plus délicieux et le plus symétrique des chiffres, jusqu'à ce que...

—Tu as tout avalé, gourmand ! Dit Draco avec malice.

—Tout ce qui vient de toi est un délice...Toi en revanche, il t'en reste sur le coin de la bouche !

Draco s'essuya d'un revers de main et se relécha les doigts. Ils s'assirent tous les deux contre l'immense tronc de l'arbre et Draco se lova contre Ron, callant sa tête sur son torse et repliant ses longues jambes contre lui. Ron l'entoura de ses bras et enfouis son nez dans ses cheveux, humant le parfum qui s'en dégageait.

Les deux petits, pendant ce temps-là, avaient atteint un seuil de dégout qui leur donnait l'envie de s'enfuir, mais la porte de la Salle-sur-demande semblait s'être bloquée, comme pour les retenir prisonniers de ce cauchemar.

—Je veux partir ! Gémit Draco-12 ans, au bord des larmes.

—Moi aussi, je ne peux pas croire que toi, tu puisses me faire jouir ! Répliqua Ron-12 ans.

Bien entendu, ils étaient en réalité parcourus par deux sentiments contradictoires: d'un côté, ils étaient profondément révulsés à l'idée qu'ils puissent un jour s'aimer, se désirer et jouir l'un de l'autre, et le spectacle donné par leurs mois futurs devenait une véritable séance de torture mentale; mais paradoxalement, ils avaient une irrémédiable envie de voir la suite, car leurs nouvelles hormones attisaient leur curiosité d'assister aux relations sexuelles débridées de deux jeunes hommes aux corps alléchants qui se trouvaient être eux-mêmes. Mais de peur de révéler cette deuxième tendance, ils se concentraient sur la porte qu'ils essayaient de forcer en vain.

Au moment où ils commençaient à se décourager, les deux aînés descendirent de l'arbre avec un nouveau désir attesté par une nouvelle rigidité.

—C'est intéressant, Dit Ron-18 ans, Tu as choisi un thème en rapport avec Serpentard, via le serpent qui tente Adam et Eve. Or, j'ai choisi un thème en rapport avec le lion de Gryffondor...

—Je l'avais plus ou moins deviné, Répondit Draco-18 ans, Tu as bien créé l'arène du Colisée de Rome ?

—Effectivement, Dit Ron en ouvrant l'énorme malle qui traînait dans un coin, Tes pommes au miel étaient sympathiques, mais les lions sont carnivores, et j'aimerais te dévorer tout cru !

—Notons aussi que nous avons tous les deux choisi quelque chose en rapport avec le christianisme...

—Je m'en fous, je ne crois pas en Dieu, je crois en toi !

—Ça revient au même, non ? Dit Draco en ricanant.

—Tu es toujours aussi narcissique ! Commenta Ron-12 ans.

—Les chrétiens, moi, je les bouffe...et tous les humains qui passent par là aussi ! Dit férocement Ron-18 ans.

—Alors, c'est toi qui joue le rôle du lion ?

—Et oui ! Dit Ron en sortant de la malle une armure de gladiateur.

Draco saisit l'armure et s'en revêtit.

—Et voilà que tu te déguises en boîte de conserve ! Dit Ron-12 ans.

—Elle est même pas complète, cette armure ! Maugréa Draco-12 ans, Il y a des protections pour les mollets, les avant-bras, le torse mais...

—Je crois que si tu as toujours le cul à l'air, c'est fait exprès !

En revanche, Draco était armé d'une petite épée et d'un bouclier.

—Tu es appétissant comme ça, mon ange ! Susurra Ron-18 ans avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, Le métal, ça m'a toujours excité, tu es vraiment bandant !

—Je vois ça ! Répondit Draco en effleurant le sexe gonflé de Ron.

—Tu dois saluer l'empereur, à présent !

—Ok, Dit le blond en levant son épée vers la statue de l'homme en péplum, Ave César, ceux qui vont mourir (de plaisir) te saluent !

—Bien, on peut commencer le combat !

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et commencèrent un corps à corps très serré.

—Les lions ne sont pas supposés se déplacer à quatre pattes ?

—J'ai cessé la quadrupédie à l'âge de un an et demi ! Et puis, t'as une arme, laisse-moi quelques avantages !

—Elle est mal aiguisée cette épée !

—Mes griffes ne le sont pas plus, bien que...

Ron planta ses ongles dans la fesse gauche de Draco et le griffa de toutes ses forces, laissant des marques rouges.

—Aïe ! Tiens voilà !

Draco parvint à infliger une blessure à l'épaule à son adversaire qui réprima un grognement de douleur !

—C'est follement amusant, Dit fièrement le blond avant de lécher le sang qui maculait son épée.

—On a vraiment des passions bizarres...Gémit Ron-12 ans.

L'entaille dans l'épaule de Ron-18 ans n'était pas dangereuse, aussi il profita que son adversaire rigolait en savourant la réussite de son coup pour bondir et le plaquer au sol.L'épée et le bouclier échappèrent des mains de leur propriétaire que le fauve à fourrure rousse était entrain d'immobiliser. Ron écarta les jambes de Draco, lui écarta les fesses et le pénétra violement. Draco se laissa faire, le visage plongé dans une euphorie suprême à l'idée de se faire déchirer.

—J'aime bien...Haleta-t-il, Quand tu me sodomises tout en restant face à moi, comme ça, je peux voir ta tête quand tu jouis en moi, et ça me donne encore plus de plaisir...

Les deux garçons de 12 ans fixaient leurs devenirs futurs avec une expression de terreur atroce, ils étaient plaqués dos au mur, essayant de passer à travers celui-ci pour s'échapper. Mais aucun don de passe-muraille ne leur fut accordé alors que Ron-18 ans continuait à s'activer à l'intérieur de Draco-18 ans qui ne cessait de gémir.

—Maintenant, vas-y, jouis en moi ! Ordonna Draco, Oui, c'est ça, tu fermes les yeux, tu ouvres légèrement la bouche et tu souris...Voilà, j'aime ça...

Après cela, Ron se redressa en sueur, tendant les bras pour aider Draco à se relever.

—Tu m'as vaincu...Le lion a triomphé...Je suppose que je vais être exécuté ?

—Pas forcément, Dit Ron, Voyons ce que l'empereur en pense...

Ils se tournèrent vers la statue ensorcelée, la main de pierre bougea et dirigea son pouce vers le haut.

—Il trouve que tu t'es bien battu et que tu mérites d'avoir la vie sauve! Et moi, je pense même que tu mérites une récompense...

—Quoi donc ?

—Prends-moi le cul !

—D'accord ! Hurla Draco soudain réanimé d'une énergie perverse.

Il se plaça derrière Ron, le fit tomber à genoux et l'encula avec le visage parcouru d'un plaisir extrême. Ron se laisse faire et partit dans un petit rire, haletant de temps à autres : « Vas-y, mon ange ! » Les petiots de 12 ans avaient recommencé à tenter de forcer la porte, ce qui ne réussit guère mieux qu'à la première tentative.

Quand les deux « grands » eurent fini de s'honorer l'un l'autre (ce qui prit énormément de temps, tellement ils en voulaient toujours plus !) ils se retirèrent derrière une petite porte très discrète. On entendit de l'eau couler :il devait d'agir d'une petite salle-douche pour se débarrasser du sable, de la sueur et des autres substances dont leurs corps étaient recouverts.

Quand ils en sortirent et se rhabillèrent, Ron-12 ans était affalé contre le mur et regardait dans le vague comme s'il avait perdu tout espoir. Draco-12 ans se tenait à côté de lui en position « fœtus », roulé en boule et le visage dissimulé derrière ses genoux. Draco-18 ans était entrain de se recoiffer quand soudain, ses gestes se figèrent, ses yeux s'agrandirent, comme s'il avait une révélation.

—Ronnie...Dit-il, J'ai comme...Une drôle d'impression...Une impression de déjà vu !

—Hein ?

—Oui, je crois que j'ai déjà vécu cette scène, enfin, c'est très bizarre...

Les yeux de Ron s'éclairèrent.

—En fait, Dit-il, Maintenant que tu m'en parles, cela réanime un souvenir très lointain...Je crois qu'une fois, quand j'avais 11..12...ou peut-être 13 ans, je ne sais plus très bien, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre, où j'étais projeté dans le futur et où je me voyais moi-même âgé de 18 ans, et tu y étais aussi !

—Quoi ? Toi aussi, tu as fait ce rêve ?

—Oui !

—On était invisibles, personne ne pouvait nous voir ni nous entendre...

—A part nous deux...

—Oui, exact !

— Et on n'arrêtait pas d'observer ce qu'on allait devenir et on était terrifiés parce que...

— Parce qu'on baisait dans une pièce à la magie mystérieuse !

—Cette pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons en ce moment...Mais on ne connaissait pas encore la Salle-sur-Demande et on ne comprenait donc pas le fonctionnement !

—Ron...Nous venons de réaliser une prémonition que nous avons eue ensemble il y a cinq ans !

—A moins que ça ne soit plus qu'un rêve...

Ils se tournèrent alors vers les deux petits, dont l'état de panique avait bien entendu empiré à cette dernière révélation. Les yeux des deux grands se fixèrent sur eux, comme s'ils étaient réellement capables de les voir.

—Tu crois qu' « ils » sont là, entrain de nous regarder, apeurés comme nous l'étions ?

—Possible...C'est bien à cet endroit précis que nous nous tenions ?

—Je ne sais pas, si ça se trouve, on regarde à côté et on a l'air cons, entrain de fixer le vide à côté de d'eux...

Ils marquèrent une pause.

—Euh...Mini-moi ? Appela Ron, Et mini-moi de Draco ? Si vous êtes là, j'aimerais vous dire que...il ne faut pas que vous soyez effrayés, nous sommes très heureux ensembles !

—Oui ! Renchéri Draco, Et on ne fait pas que « ça », on est amoureux, surtout, on n'est pas que deux obsédés en rut !

—Le sexe est un plus, Poursuivit Ron, Mais le mieux, ça reste l'amour...Alors, faut pas avoir peur...

— Vous apprendrez à mettre de côté les conflits entre les deux familles de malades dont vous provenez, et vous apprendrez aussi à vous connaître...

—Et vous comprendrez vite que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre !

Ils attendirent un instant, avant que Ron ne chuchote à Draco :

— Tu crois qu'ils sont vraiment là, ou nous sommes deux imbéciles qui parlent au mur ?

—Je ne sais pas, je ne parviens pas à me souvenir d'avoir entendu ce discours quand j'ai fait ce rêve, ça remonte trop loin, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, personne ne sera jamais au courant à part nous, alors...

—T'as raison...

Ron passa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, qui lui-même glissa la sienne sur la hanche de son amant et ils sortirent de la pièce sans un regard de plus.

Les deux petits voulurent se lever pour les suivre et enfin sortir de cette salle cauchemardesque, mais cet à ce moment-là que...

Ils se réveillèrent en sueur, face au rouge/vert du rideau de leur lit à baldaquin. Un rêve. Un mauvais rêve.

Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent, rejoignirent leurs amis respectifs et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le petite déjeuner. Le hasard (mais était-ce vraiment un hasard ?) fit qu'ils y arrivèrent en même temps et se retrouvèrent face à face. Ils rougirent et s'interrogèrent du regard : « As-tu fait ce rêve ? », mais les paroles qu'ils échangèrent ne différèrent pas de ce dont ils avaient l'habitude.

—Je te hais, Weasley !

—Je te hais, Malfoy !

**FIN?**


End file.
